


Which Supervillian & Superhero Should You Hook Up With?

by BoxFullofCats



Series: The Nikai [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One-Shot, Pre-Chapter 15 of Chasing Victory, Take place in the middle of another story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxFullofCats/pseuds/BoxFullofCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://addieswords.tumblr.com/post/149528252137/thatssobucky-you-guys-should-totally-take-this">this post</a>. I did this in like five minutes after getting my results and then thought ‘What if Vicky got those results?’ And thus this little one-shot was born. Takes places sometime around Chapter 14 or 15. Or there abouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Supervillian & Superhero Should You Hook Up With?

Vicky stared at her results. She switched between the tabs, as if they were going to magically change from one viewing to the next.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she groused, once again switching between the tabs, going faster.

Closing her eyes and pretending to weep she groaned, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

“Its just a stupid test,” Amy said coming up from behind her. “Its not like it actually counts in life.” Coming around she sat next to her best friend. “Who’d you get? Magneto and Cyclops?”

“If only,” Vicky said and handed her the laptop.

Amy rolled her eyes and then looked at Vicky’s results. She threw her head back and laughed. “Did you _try_ and get these results?”

With a huff she replied, “No! I just picked the box most appealing to me.”

Amy continued to laugh. “Oh my god, only you would get Loki and Superman. Only you, she who has flirted with these men in real life, would get Loki and Superman. Only she that has both men falling all over for her would get **_Loki and Superman_**!”

Vicky huffed and crossed her arms. “They aren’t both falling all over me.” She reached over and closed the laptop. “Its just a stupid BuzzFeed test. Doesn’t mean anything.”

Her friend had to hold back a chortle. “Right. Its not like it’s your sub-conscience is saying you can’t make up your mind on which guy you want.”

Vicky pouted at the prospect of her friend being right.


End file.
